On Melancholy Hill
by Olecha
Summary: No siempre obtienes lo que quieres, pero siempre habrá alguien a tu lado. ONESHOT!


_¡Holo! Ok, este es mi primer fic de Ouran... quizá lo que sigue contenga spoilers así que si siguen leyendo lo hacen bajo su propio riesgo :D _

_Esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de "On Melancholy Hill" de Gorillaz, la versión de la BBC Radio. Estoy totalmente enamorada de los personajes de Ouran (sobre todo de Tamaki *¬*) Amé el anime y el manga *-* Y a pesar de que mi pareja favorita sea TamakiXHaruhi, también creo que Hikaru sentía algo fuerte por Haruhi y luchó a su manera por ella (:_

_yyyyyy... creo que es todo ¡Disfruten!_

_Disclamer: Ouran no me pertenece (aunque quisiera T_T) _

* * *

><p>Al doblar un pasillo del instituto Ouran, Haruhi Fuijioka vio algo que hubiese preferido no haber visto; Tamaki Suou besaba delicadamente la mejilla de Nadeishko Kuroname, con quien había estado saliendo desde hacía más de una semana. Cuando se alejó un poco para mirar a los ojos a su ahora novia, Haruhi pudo notar con cierta tristeza, que su mirada estaba llena de ternura y amor y su sonrisa reflejaba la pura felicidad de su corazón.<p>

De pronto, Haruhi se encontraba luchando con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y apurando el paso para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí.

* * *

><p>Desde aquel día, las reuniones del Host Club, se volvieron diferentes para Haruhi.<p>

Algunas veces se sorprendía a si misma mirando al Rey del Host Club, quien al percatarse, le dedicaba una amplia y amistosa sonrisa a la que la chica correspondía con otra menos sincera.

Comenzó a darse cuenta de que los momentos junto a Tamaki le resultaban bastante agradables, más sin embargo, un tanto dolorosos al mismo tiempo.

Sentía como si de alguna manera, hubiese perdido algo que nunca notó pero siempre necesitó. Sentía que había un espacio vacío en ella que antes no estaba. Pero tampoco podía ignorar que la felicidad de su amigo la hacía sentir feliz a ella también. Era extraño. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Pero Kaoru sí.

"Hikaru, ¿no crees que Haruhi ha actuado extraño estos días? Es decir, como decaída o algo" Dijo el menor de los hermanos a su gemelo, después de las actividades del club.

"Ya lo creo" le respondió Hikaru mirando de reojo a la chica, quien estaba mirando a la ventana, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Kaoru se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió levemente, comprendiendo la situación.

"Invitémosla a salir" le sugirió Kaoru.

"¿Q-que?" dijo Hikaru volviéndose a su hermano, aun sonrojado.

"Para que se divierta y se distraiga un poco. Creo que… no la ha pasado bien últimamente"

Hikaru agachó la mirada. "_últimamente… Desde que Tamaki comenzó a salir con Kuroname_" pensó con cierta tristeza y algo parecido a la molestia.

"¿Qué esperas? Ve a invitarla" Le dijo Kaoru a su hermano.

"¿Por qué yo?" Replicó Hikaru desviando la mirada

"No seas infantil, solo hazlo" y le dio un pequeño empujoncito de aliento.

Hikaru soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a donde Haruhi.

"Esto… ¿Haruhi?" comenzó el pelirrojo sin mirar a los ojos a Haruhi, claramente sonrojado.

"¿Sí?" dijo ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Kaoru quiere saber si..."

Pero fue interrumpido por un carraspeo muy fuerte por parte de Kaoru. Hikaru lo miró y su hermano le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, enarcando una ceja.

"Bueno, _ambos_ queremos saber si te gustaría salir con nosotros el sábado." Y entonces miró a la chica, dándose cuenta de lo tristes que lucían sus ojos, que hicieron que Hikaru sintiera como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Sin duda, era horrible contemplar como una persona a la que quieres está sufriendo.

"Yo… no lo sé…" comenzó Haruhi pero Kyouya, quien estaba sentado en un sofá cerca de ellos, intervino.

"Si sales con ellos, reduciré tu deuda un cuarto"

"¡Kyouya!" le reprendió Hikaru "Haruhi, si no quieres venir, no hay problema"

"Sí me gustaría" le respondió la chica con una sonrisa no del todo feliz.

"¿En-enserio?" preguntó Hikaru, comenzando a sonrojarse de nuevo.

"Por su puesto. Será divertido"

"¡Perfecto! Pasaremos por ti el sábado a las cuatro. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Esta bien" respondió la chica, y esta vez, con una sonrisa más sincera. "hasta luego"

Y después de despedirse, salió del tercer salón de música.

Hikaru soltó un suspiro.

"Kyouya, no tuviste que decirle eso"

"De hecho, yo también creo que debería distraerse un poco" dijo con seriedad cerrando un libro que tenía en las manos y dirigiéndose a la salida. "Nos vemos"

Mientras, Kaoru contempló la escena y sonrió melancólicamente.

* * *

><p>La semana pasó más rápido de lo que se imaginaron. Y por fin, el sábado por la tarde llegó.<p>

Hikaru terminó de lavarse los dientes justo para que él y Kaoru recogieran a Haruhi en su casa. Pero al entrar a la recamara, vio a su hermano menor apoyado contra la pared con el antebrazo, como si le costase estar de pie.

De inmediato, Hikaru acudió a ver a su hermano.

"Kaoru ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó preocupado

"Oh, no es nada. Solo estoy algo mareado" le respondió éste con una débil sonrisa.

"Kaoru ¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre!"

Hikaru ayudo a su hermano a reposar en la cama y llamó a una sirvienta para que trajera al doctor.

"No te preocupes, Kaoru, me quedaré contigo para cuidarte" le aseguró su hermano.

"¿Y dejarás plantada a Haruhi? ¿Acaso eres tan idiota? De ninguna manera te dejaré hacer eso." Respondió Kaoru molesto.

"Pero Kaoru…"

"Sin peros. Ahora vete antes de que me enfade. Estaré bien." Le aseguró su hermano.

"¿Te das cuenta de que ya hemos estado en la misma situación antes?" y suspiró "Comienzo a pensar que lo haces a propósito"

"Esta vez no"

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo que esta vez no?

"¡Qué te vayas! Es de mal gusto llegar tarde a una cita"

Entonces Hikaru se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo, dudando unos instantes.

"¿estás seguro de que…?"

¡Fluf! Una almohada voló por los aires, justo en dirección a donde el gemelo mayor había desaparecido rápidamente.

...

Hikaru tocó el timbre del departamento Fujioka.

Haruhi abrió la puerta y Hikaru no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver que estaba vestida de una manera sencilla pero femenina, con unos jeans, una blusa de tirantes con encaje blanca y unos bonitos zapatos de piso con cintas color miel.

Hikaru carraspeo un poco antes de hablar

"Hola, Haruhi ¿lista?"

"Hmm… Sí. ¿Dónde está Kaoru?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Él no se sentía bien" dijo Hikaru sintiéndose un poco culpable.

"oh, ehmm, quizá quieras posponer esto." Le dijo Haruhi, a modo comprensivo.

"¡Qué dices! Claro que no."

Y le sonrió a la castaña quien salió de su casa y comenzó a cerrar la puerta. _"Además_" pensó Hikaru "_Kaoru me mataría si lo hiciese_"

"Bueno… ¿y a dónde quieres ir, Haruhi?" preguntó el pelirrojo mientras bajaban las escaleras y sin esperar respuesta continuó "Kaoru y yo teníamos pensado llevarte a un parque de atracciones. Es nuevo y escuchamos que está realmente bien. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Vale. Vayamos entonces" le contestó Haruhi con una sonrisa y ambos subieron a la limosina.

...

"¡Wow! ¡Es. Enorme!" Exclamó Hikaru una vez entraron al parque.

"Ya lo creo" confirmó Haruhi, mirando con asombro a su alrededor. "Dudo que alcancemos a recorrerlo todo hoy"

"En ese caso, vendremos de nuevo otro día. Anda Haruhi, vamos a… ¡Tiro al blanco!" y entonces Hikaru tomó de la mano de manera inconsciente a Haruhi, para guiarla a un establecimiento de tiro al blanco.

No fue hasta que llegaron cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que Hikaru seguía aferrando la mano de Haruhi.

"Oh, ehmm… lo-lo siento, Haruhi" Se disculpó el chico soltando de inmediato su mano y sonrojándose de manera increíble. Haruhi, sin embargo, no le tomó demasiada importancia. Estaba mirando con curiosidad los premios, en específico, un panda de peluche.

"Señorita" le dijo Hikaru a la chica del local "me gustaría intentarlo"

Después de pagar, la dependienta le entregó a Hikaru 3 dardos.

"Si logras atinar dos dardos justo en el blanco, te llevas el premio que quieras" le explicó la chica.

"Vale. Haruhi, observa y aprende" dijo el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo a la castaña, quién se limitó a sonreír y mirar con escepticismo.

¡Tuf! El primer dardo dio justo en el blanco. Hikaru sonrió con suficiencia a Haruhi y ella puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Tuf! El segundo dardo fue a parar muy lejos del centro causando que Hikaru se desconcertara un poco y que Haruhi soltara una ligera risa.

Hikaru se sorprendió al escucharla reír; hacía mucho que no escuchaba una risa sincera aunque fuese pequeña, de Haruhi. Era extraño como esa pequeña muestra de felicidad de Haruhi lo llenara de un extraño calor de cabeza a pies, y estaba seguro de que sus mejillas tenían un rubor intenso.

¡Tuf! El tercer dardo quedó aun más lejos que el segundo del centro y Hikaru supo que había sido porque los nervios lo habían traicionado.

"Bah, los dardos están cargados. Quizá una segunda vez para comprobarlo… ¿Haruhi, lo quieres intentar?" le preguntó el pelirrojo a su compañera mientras tomaba otros tres dardos.

"Mmm… estas cosas no son lo mío" le respondió la chica con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Vamos, no tiene mucha ciencia. Inténtalo. A menos… que sepas que es imposible superarm…"

Entonces Haruhi casi le arrebató los dardos de la mano a Hikaru y ¡tuf! ¡tuf! ¡tuf! Lanzó los tres dardos casi seguidos y dos de ellos dieron exactamente en el blanco, mientras en otro quedó en la sección más próxima al centro. Hikaru observó con la boca abierta como Haruhi tomaba el panda de peluche mientras le sacaba la lengua a modo juguetón.

"Suerte de principiante" dijo Hikaru desviando la mirada de la chica.

"Ten" dijo la chica "Te encargarás de hacérselo llegar a Kaoru. A Kaoru le gustan los pandas ¿Cierto? Es un recuerdo, porque no pudo acompañarnos"

"¿Es-Estás segura? Lo acabas de ganar…"

"Totalmente segura"

"Bien"

Hikaru tomó el panda con una sonrisa, mirando a los ojos a Haruhi. Pudo darse cuenta del gran esfuerzo que hacía por sonreír pues aunque sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba y sus palabras sonaran alegres, sus ojos mostraban otra cosa.

"Haruhi, vayamos a alguna atracción" sugirió Hikaru para intentar animarla. "Tú elige"

"mmm… Veamos… "comenzó Haruhi, mirando a su alrededor "Allá. A las Tazas Locas"

Ambos se encaminaron a la atracción y subieron. Al principio solo dejaron que su taza diera vueltas por sí sola, pero después Hikaru comenzó a mover el volante y en poco tiempo estaban en la taza que más giraba de la atracción.

Al bajar, ambos estaban tambaleándose ligeramente.

"¿Volvemos a subir?" preguntó Hikaru bastante animado, cuando más o menos hubo recobrado la compostura.

"No" respondió Haruhi casi de inmediato, con una débil sonrisa debido al mareo "Mejor vayamos a algo más tranquilo"

Hikaru sonrió al verla y sugirió la casa de los espejos. Como era realmente grande tardaron más de 20 minutos en recorrerla toda, haciendo bromas (mayormente Hikaru) y riendo por la forma que les daban los espejos al par.

Al salir ya se habían recuperado de los efectos de las Tazas Locas así que decidieron subir a otra atracción. Era un enorme anillo de metal vertical con un tren que daba vueltas en aquel circuito cerrado. Al principio Haruhi no estuvo muy segura de subir, pero tras varias insistencias del pelirrojo (y un ootoro de por medio) ambos se aventuraron en el juego mecánico. Resultó ser menos terrible y más divertido de lo que parecía y cuando bajaron, Haruhi parecía un poco más animada.

Estuvieron caminando observando los locales, comiendo croquetas de pulpo por allí o algún helado por allá, entraron a un laberinto de cristal y subieron a algunas otras atracciones. De vez en cuando le perecía a Hikaru que Haruhi se estaba divirtiendo y relajando realmente, pero esos momentos duraban muy poco. Rápidamente, su mirada se volvía distante y triste e intentaba compensarla con una sonrisa.

Dejaron para el final la montaña rusa.

"te veías tan adorable en el carrusel" dijo Haruhi a Hikaru, mientras ambos hacían fila para subir a la montaña "Hasta te hice una foto. Ahora que lo pienso… quizá se la dé a Kaoru para que te torture"

"¡No lo hagas!" pidió Hikaru bastante sonrojado. La foto le daba igual, pero que Haruhi le llamara adorable no era algo que pasaba todos los días. De hecho, no pasaba nunca.

"Es broma" dijo la castaña entre risitas. Y al ver a Hikaru tan emocionado, agregó "¿Es la primera vez que subes una montaña rusa?"

"Sí" le contestó el pelirrojo, sonriendo ligeramente "Kaoru y yo nunca salíamos a ningún lado. Mucho menos a un parque de diversiones"

"Entonces… ¿También es la primera vez que vienes a un parque de diversiones?"

"sí" respondió de nuevo, sonrojado.

"Fantásti…" pero la Haruhi se detuvo a media frase, viendo un punto específico mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente.

Hikaru se alarmó y miró en dirección donde Haruhi tenía fija la mirada. Y entonces comprendió la sorpresa de la castaña. Había un chico de espaldas, rubio, que estaba mirando artículos de un local de disfraces_."No puede ser"_ pensó Hikaru con cierta desesperación, pero el desconocido volteó en dirección de otra chica que lo acompañaba y comenzaron a reír mientas él se quitaba una peluca de cabellos dorados, dejando ver que no se trataba de quien ellos creían.

De igual modo, a Haruhi no le sentó nada bien el recuerdo.

"Hikaru" dijo ésta.

Hikaru desvió la mirada de la pareja a Haruhi, quien mantenía su mirada al piso.

"quiero irme a casa" dijo al fin levantando la mirada y esbozando la sonrisa más herida y dolida que Hikaru hubiera visto jamás.

...

Como Haruhi se rehusó a que los recogiera la limosina de los Hitachiin, ella y Hikaru hicieron el trayecto a casa de la chica caminando en silencio.

Cada poco, Hikaru miraba de reojo a la castaña, preocupado porque en cualquier momento pudiera caer desmayada o algo por el estilo. Ella simplemente caminaba de manera automática y con la mirada vacía.

Mientras cruzaban un parque que quedaba a ya solo un par de cuadras de su destino, Haruhi se quedó atrás. Cuando Hikaru lo notó, vio que estaba a un par de metros de distancia de él. Como ya había anochecido, las farolas de luz cálida alumbraban el parque y por la sombra que provocaba el cabello se Haruhi en su rostro, le era imposible ver su expresión.

Entonces, Haruhi Fujioka se echó a llorar.

De inmediato, Hikaru acudió a su lado, dándole un abrazo para reconfortarla mientras ella lloraba como nunca antes la había visto.

Al ocurrir esto a Hikaru también le entraron las ganas de llorar sin saber exactamente por qué. No… sí lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente por qué se sentía de esa manera, por qué le dolía tanto el corazón, por qué se sentía tan frustrado, molesto, herido…

Era porque Haruhi, la fuerte, la inteligente, la valiente Haruhi, la chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorado… ahora era tan vulnerable y frágil como una pieza de cristal, y se había desmoronado justo frente a sus ojos. Y el sin poder hacer nada más.

"_El tiempo cura las heridas"_ pensó Hikaru, mientras Haruhi seguía llenando de lágrimas silenciosas la camisa del chico. Quizá más adelante, cuando su corazón lo permitiera, Haruhi podría darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hikaru y quizá, solo quizá, darles una cálida bienvenida. Él aún guardaba esperanza, aunque fuese mínima, de una oportunidad. Intentaría ganarse su corazón cada vez que pudiera _"Pero hoy no" _pensó con tristeza. Esa vez, lo único que él podía hacer es estar ahí para ella. No más.

"Gracias" dijo Haruhi con voz ahogada debido a que tenía su rostro aún en el pecho de Hikaru.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme" le contestó este, poniendo todo su cariño en el abrazo que aún mantenían.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Hitachiin, Kaoru descansaba recostado en la cama. La fiebre ya había bajado hacía mucho y se preguntaba cómo le había ido a su hermano en la cita con Haruhi. Miró su celular para observar que el contador de llamadas marcaba cero. Eso le alegró bastante pues era una señal de que su hermano se estaba volviendo más independiente, algo para lo que Kaoru ya estaba más preparado.<p>

No se dio cuenta cuando Hikaru entró en la habitación y le arrojó el panda de peluche a Kaoru.

"Es un recuerdo de Haruhi para ti del parque de diversiones" habló el mayor con voz monótona"¿cómo estás?"

"Oh!... bien, solo era un resfriado y gracias por el recuerdo" dijo Kaoru volteando en dirección a su hermano, y al ver su expresión, comprendió que no hacía falta preguntar cómo habían salido las cosas.

"Tomaré aire" dijo al fin Hikaru dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir del dormitorio.

"Hikaru ¿quieres hablar de esto?"

El aludido se detuvo en el marco de la puerta haciendo una pequeña pausa.

"No. No ahora" le dijo con una leve y triste sonrisa antes de salir.

Kaoru se quedó mirando al lugar por donde había desaparecido su hermano, sin lugar para otro sentimiento que no fuera la empatía.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, eso es todo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic (: Espero que les haya gustado. Las críticas constructivas, tomatazos, sugerencias, quejas, aclaraciones y son bien recibidos x) Si les gustó, háganmelo saber y si no, también.<em>

_¡SALUDOS! ^^_


End file.
